


Dreaming of Flowers

by Sakura0617



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura0617/pseuds/Sakura0617
Summary: Natsume goes flower viewing under the old cherry blossom tree.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Dreaming of Flowers

~*~

* * *

Beneath the old cherry blossom tree, Natsume feels a slight tickling sensation on his cheek. A single blossom flutters in the air and disappears among the blanket of white underneath his feet. Natsume has always loved flowers, how transient their lives are. He loves the delicacy of a life building up to its final moments, until its finally released in a burst of energy and a shower of petals. 

  
Fragile and gentle in nature, flowers sometimes provoke in Natsume the urge to protect and shelter, such vulnerable unassuming beauty. At times Natsume worries the raw pressure of the wind or the rain, or the hot dry sun will be too much, for the all too soft bud. 

  
Other times, in between the quiet, still hours of the day. When the buzz of the day has subsided, if only but for a moment, Natsume thinks perhaps he can hear the thin voices of the flowers. When they whisper to him sometimes he feels he can almost understand, as if their words were just on the tip of his tongue. 

  
It’s during the all too short-lived weeks of spring, walking under the canopy of flower petals with a drunken Nyanko-sensei, that Natsume feels the sensation of only-just understanding penetrating the strongest. Natsume looks up at the flowers, full in bloom, and suddenly their fragility is gone, replaced by the raw power of undiluted beauty above him. The grace of the petals scatter and caress his tired form, until Natsume is renewed once again. A tear or two gather in Natsume’s eyes. At times like this he feels an unshakeable strength swell up within him. He wonders how something so delicate could be so strong. Then Natsume lifts his head up, in an instant the blossoms die in the wind. 

  
The next day Natsume heads to school, and Fall creeps in silently with the rest of the decaying leaves. Maybe Natsume feels a slight, inexplicable sense of sorrow. As if something has been lost to him forever. But other times, Natsume looks through the eyes of the bright winged youkai, weaving in and out of his life. From outside the window of his room, the colors of the month briefly transition from green to orange to yellow to white, in continuous cycle. Enveloped by the changing seasons, at the very center of time, Natsume discovers that the flowers he had thought lost, were once again returned to him. 

* * *

~*~

_Author's note: ok so I just wanted to make Natsume into a flower boy (-: hope you liked it ! <3_


End file.
